Lyrics/Just the Two of Us
Hangul= 난 마치 너의 헌 신발 같애 기분도 구려 오늘 날씨 같애 싸움을 걸어도 넌 본체만체 끝에는 이렇게 된 게 전부 다 내 탓이래 맞구나 옛 노랫말이 딱이다 사랑은 불시착이다 어차피 넌 내게 못 이룰 꿈이다 껌이다 난 니가 씹다 버린 껌이다 사랑은 이렇게 내게서 떠나가요 얼굴만 보면 우리 둘이 좋아서 죽겠다던 둘이 남보다 더 멀어진 우리 사랑은 이렇게 내게서 떠나가요 다혈질 성격이 간만에 확 올라 나 정말 약올라 내 맘을 왜 몰라 huh 니 맘은 닫혀 버려 나는 없는 걸 난 마치 너의 헌 신발 같애 왜 둘만 있으면 넌 말이 없는지 왜 둘만 있으면 혼자가 된 것 같은지 oh 하루하루가 지루해지겠죠 우린 멀어지겠죠 내 사랑하는 맘만 있다고 해도 결국 멀어지겠죠 웃고 있는 눈매 남다른 외모에 말투는 왜 그래 나 지금 괴롭게 얼마 전까지 내가 느낀 달콤한 느낌을 느낄 수 없어 너무 늦게 알아 버린 너 차 버리기엔 남 주긴 아까운 너 할 말도 없고 방법도 없네 나 참… 사랑은 이렇게 내게서 떠나가요 왜 둘만 있으면 넌 말이 없는지 왜 둘만 있으면 혼자가 된 것 같은지 oh 하루하루가 지루해지겠죠 우린 멀어지겠죠 내 사랑하는 맘만 있다고 해도 결국 멀어지겠죠 뜨거웠던 우리 마음이 떨리기만 했던 가슴이 뜨거웠던 우리 마음이 다 타버렸어 이제는 모두 남김없이 다 재가 됐어 oh 하루하루가 지루해지겠죠 우린 멀어지겠죠 내 사랑하는 맘만 있다고 해도 결국 멀어지겠죠 멀어져 가는 우리 번져 버린 그림 사랑이 떠나가요 멀어져 가는 우리 번져 버린 그림 떠나가요 |-| Romanization= Nan machi neoui heon sinbal gatae Gibundo guryeo oneul nalssi gatae Ssaumeul georeodo neon bonchemanche Kkeuteneun ireoke doen ge jeonbu da nae tasirae Matguna yes noraetmari ttagida Sarangeun bulsichagida Eochapi neon naege mot irul kkumida Kkeomida nan niga ssibda beorin kkeomida Sarangeun ireoke naegeseo tteonagayo Eolgurman bomyeon uri duri Johaseo juggetdadeon duri Namboda deo meoreojin uri Sarangeun ireoke naegeseo tteonagayo Dahyeorjil seonggyeogi ganmane hwag olla Na jeongmal yagolla Nae mameul wae molla huh Ni mameun dadhyeo beoryeo naneun eobtneun geol Nan machi neoui heon sinbal gatae Wae dulman isseumyeon neon mari eobtneunji Wae dulman isseumyeon honjaga doen geot gateunji Oh haruharuga jiruhaejigetjyo Urin meoreojigetjyo Nae saranghaneun mamman itdago haedo Gyeolgug meoreojigetjyo Utgo itneun nunmae Namdareun oemoe Maltuneun wae geurae Na jigeum goerobge Eolma jeonkkaji naega neukkin Dalkomhan neukkimeul neukkil su eobseo Neomu neujge ara beorin neo Cha beorigien nam jugin akkaun neo Hal maldo eobtgo bangbeobdo eobtne Na cham… sarangeun ireoke naegeseo tteonagayo Wae dulman isseumyeon neon mari eobtneunji Wae dulman isseumyeon honjaga doen geot gateunji Oh haruharuga jiruhaejigetjyo Urin meoreojigetjyo Nae saranghaneun mamman itdago haedo Gyeolgug meoreojigetjyo Tteugeowotdeon uri maeumi Tteolligiman haetdeon gaseumi Tteugeowotdeon uri maeumi da Tabeoryeosseo Ijeneun modu namgimeobsi da jaega dwaesseo Oh haruharuga jiruhaejigetjyo Urin meoreojigetjyo Nae saranghaneun mamman itdago haedo Gyeolgug meoreojigetjyo Meoreojyeo ganeun uri Beonjyeo beorin geurim Sarangi tteonagayo Meoreojyeo ganeun uri Beonjyeo beorin geurim Tteonagayo |-| English= I feel like I am your worn out shoes I’m in a bad mood too just like today’s weather Even if I pick a fight, you barely notice And in the end, you say it’s my fault that things became this way It’s right – all those old songs are exactly right Love is like a crash landing Anyway, you’re a dream that can’t come true to me I’m gum – I’m a piece of gum that you chewed up and threw away Love is leaving me like this Just by looking at each others faces We used to like it so much But now we’re farther apart than strangers Love is leaving me like this My hot temper is rising up for the first time in a while I’m really getting annoyed – why don’t you know my heart? Your heart is closed up and I’m not in there I feel like I am your worn out shoes Why is it that when it’s the two of us, you don’t talk? Why is it that when it’s the two of us, I feel alone? Oh day by day it will become more boring We will grow farther apart Even if I say I only have my loving heart Eventually, we’ll grow apart With your smiling eyes and your exceptional beauty Why are you talking like that and torturing me? I can’t feel the sweet feeling that I felt just a moment ago I’ve gotten to know you too late But you’re too good to dump and give to someone else There’s nothing to say and there’s no other way Sigh… love is leaving me like this Why is it that when it’s the two of us, you don’t talk? Why is it that when it’s the two of us, I feel alone? Oh day by day it will become more boring We will grow farther apart Even if I say I only have my loving heart Eventually, we’ll grow apart Our hearts that were once hot Our hearts that were once trembling Our hearts that were once hot Have all burned up Now, without any remains, it has become all ash Oh day by day it will become more boring We will grow farther apart Even if I say I only have my loving heart Eventually, we’ll grow apart We’re growing farther apart The painting has smeared Love is leaving We’re growing farther apart The painting has smeared Leaving |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via pikapikamin @ WordPress *Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics